Naruto: El Ninja Dorado
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Olvidado a favor de su hermana, se va de aldea donde es encontrado por Zabuza, entrena para proteger a su nueva familia y a Kiri sobre todo. Naruto fuerte-harem- casi un Dios


Capítulo 1: El nuevo hogar

Era de noche en la aldea de la Hoja o Konoha era un 10 de Octubre el cielo estaba cubierto de fuegos artificiales celebrando el cumpleaños de Nastsumi Namikaze Uzumaki toda la aldea estaba reunida en la torre Hokage celebrando, hay estaban el Hokage, su esposa, sus hijas Akane y Hitomi, junto con los legendarios sannin Jiraiya- Tsunades, el tercer Hokage, todos los civiles y ninjas celebrando el nacimiento de la niña milagro como la conocían, pero solo dos personas no estaban hay una de ellas estaba en las lejanías de la de la aldea era un chico de 5 años caminando con una mochila azul remendada, una camisa naranja recocida, una pantaloneta azul rota en la rodilla y una viejas sandalias que se iba de la aldea donde nació y el otro un viejo con una cicatriz en forma de X bebiendo una botella de sake en honor al joven viajero que se iba de la aldea que lo olvido, ellos eran Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Danzo.

La vida del joven Naruto nunca fue fácil desde que el hombre con mascara naranja ataco la sus padres hace 5 años buscando el poder del Kyubi desatándolo provocando terror en toda la aldea pero la destrucción de la aldea fue evitada por los esfuerzos del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze que logro herir al enmascarado para luego encargarse de sellar en Kyubi en su hija con el **Fūin Jutsu: Shiki Fūjin** pero logro evitar morir pero le costó la mitad de su chakra tuvo que trabajar muy duro para recuperarlo pero desde ese día la vida de Naruto se dedicó al olvido toda su familia , sus padrinos los legendarios sannin, el tercer Hokage no toda la aldea se olvidó de él para preocuparse solo por su hermana porque todos pensaban que por ser la jinchuriki del Kyubi era lo más importante olvidando se de él, desde que era bebe si lo alimentaban o cambiaban era mucho, a los 4 años cuando aprendió a caminar y a vestirse por su cuenta salió de su casa y vago por la aldea esperando que sus padres los encontraran pero no fue así solo un viejo lo encontró un hombre de unos 65 años que paso por un parque y lo vio sentado solo en una banca a las 11 de la noche ese era Danzo que apenas lo vio lo fue ayudar a pesar de no ser un ninja él no podía dejarlo pasar ,se lo llevo a su bar donde le dio de comer algo y a pesar de ser tan joven sabía hablar muy bien, le explico todo los olvidos de su familia y de todos ,a él no le agrado para nada, le dijo que podía trabajar en su bar si quería para ganar algo de dinero ya que por lo que le dijo no comía y usaba la ropa de su padre de niño ya que no le compraban nada, él acepto de una aunque era joven sabía que necesitaba dinero para sus necesidades ya que sus padres no lo iban ayudar.

Desde ese día trabajo para Danzo en su bar recogiendo las mesas, limpiando e incluso sacaba a los borrachos de hay de vez en cuando no sin recibir un golpe o dos , en ese tiempo Danzo le dijo porque su familia no lo cuidaban y porque lo olvidaron, cuando se enteró se enfureció por no tener suficiente chakra, porque su hermana era una jinchuriki solo por eso lo olvidaron desde ese día Naruto no quería saber nada de su familia, cuando Danzo le pregunto qué iba hacer él solo dijo "Nada". Durante todo el año el ahorro todo lo que ganaba para irse de la aldea nadie lo recordaría, ni lo extrañaría el solo sería un fantasma del pasado, cuando reunió lo suficiente espero el momento indicado para irse y que mejor que su cumpleaños o mejor dicho el cumpleaños de Natsumi , el espero a la noche en el bar de Danzo que se había convertido en su hogar no negaba que estar con él era algo agradable pero no soportaba estar cerca de la familia del Hokage cuando llego de la noche se fue del bar dando de las gracias por todo él solo respondió "vete de aquí cobarde no te quiero ver e mi vida" pero el sabía que significaba esas palabras del hombre que considero su única familia en Konoha su abuelo Danzo y le contesto " como quieras viejo borracho yo tampoco te quiero ver" Danzo era rudo pero en verdad lo quería, le enseño que era el mundo como eran las cosas y lo básico para sobrevivir pero no pudo enseñarle nada de artes ninja porque se había prometido no enseñarle a nadie más en su vida, luego de eso se marchó .

Eso nos lleva ahora 3 días desde que se fue como le había enseñado Danzo tiro una rama apenas salió de la aldea para saber a dónde dirigirse luego de conocer a donde ir se dispuso a irse fue demasiado fácil para él ya que todos estaban en la torre Hokage, luego de vagar por el bosque por fin se había alejado lo suficiente de la aldea sabía que nadie lo recordaría pero no se podría arriesgar. Ahora lo vemos levantándose de una noche de sueño en la tierra si carpa y sin bolsa de dormir ya que no podía gastar su dinero en eso solo tenía lo suficiente para alimento, cuando se levantó odio un ruido y se puso precavido y miro para todos lados .

Naruto: sal de una buena vez, sé que estas hay – pero no hubo respuesta – vamos que te pasa acaso que quería matar cuando estaba dormido que cobarde por que no sales y me matas como un hombre si es eso eres.

De los arbustos salió un hombre de piel blanca, con cabello negro corto puntiagudo, con su cara tapada por una vendas , una camisa sin mangas negras, unos pantalones ambu negros y unas sandalias negras y una gran espada en su espalda, si señoras y señores Zabuza apareció .

Zabuza: me sorprendes chico como sabias que estaba hay .

Naruto: hoy un ruido es muy temprano para los animales se muevan por esta área y desde pequeño soy bueno sintiendo a la gente me sirve para esquivar un golpe de los borrachos del bar.

Zabuza: "Un sensor interesante"- luego vio a al chico bien cabellera rubia, ojos azules, piel bronceada-"no puede ser es el hijo del cuarto Hokage mi día de suerte, pero que hace aquí"- mocoso ¿cómo te llamas?

Naruto: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki por desgracia.

Zabuza: "bingo mi día de suerte sin duda, por desgracia"- oye gaki ¿porque estás aquí?.

Naruto: me fui de la puerca aldea de Konoha – dijo recordando a sus padres.

Zabuza: puerca que yo sepa tu padre es el Hokage tu deberías vivir como príncipe.

Naruto: vivir como príncipe mírame- Zabuza lo miro detenidamente era verdad su estado es deplorable- mis queridos padres no les importo solo les importan mis hermanas, yo soy como el carbón en una pila de diamante.

Zabuza: ya veo entonces escapaste buscando venganza.

Naruto: claro que no, no soy tan bobo yo sé que soy débil y que es imposible que me haga fuete también que no les importo, para que vengarme solo me quiero ir de la aldea y si vuelvo tal vez lo golpe en la cara por la forma en que viví.

Zabuza: "este chico es interesante no busca venganza porque lo olvidaron solo quiere irse lejos del ellos, es comprensible pero eso no me interesa es su hijo me darán un gran rescate por él y ella me vera con otros ojos, es un ganar-ganar".

Naruto: " este me quiere secuestrar es una ninja pero no sé de dónde pero no puedo hacer nada más que seguirlo tal vez pase algo interesante sino las malo que podría pasar seria regresar y luego me vuelvo a escapar"- sus pensamientos se detuvo su pensamientos cuando Zabuza saco su espada .

Zabuza: oye me bien muchacho vendaras conmigo Zabuza el demonio en la neblina uno delos 7 espadachines de la neblina, vienes por la buenas o por la malas- dijo colocando la espada en su rostro.

Naruto: voy.

Zabuza: así de fácil sin correr- ni gritar.

Naruto: lógicamente no podre contra ti mejor te sigo por las buenas.

Zabuza: "que infancia tuvo este niño"- así me gusta sal de hay Haku- cuando dijo eso un chico o chica salió de los arbustos vistiendo un kimono azul con bordes azules.

Naruto: y este crio quien ese, no me digas que eso otro que secuestraste pero que gustos tienes este sí que feo, chico no tienes gusto.

Haku se exaspero por eso y Zabuza lo noto lo/a iba a detener pero fue tarde

Haku: a quien llamas crio para tu información yo soy una chica y soy muy bonita me oíste rubio tonto – luego se dio cuenta lo que dijo y se tapó la boca y Zabuza suspiro.

Zabuza: ya te lo dije debes decir que eres un chico para evitar problemas.

Haku: lo siento Zabuza-sama.

Zabuza: no importa pero- antes de seguir escucho la risa de Naruto y volteo a verlo y lo vio en el suelo agarrándose el estómago.

Naruto: una chica si como no y yo soy el hijo querido del Hokage- dijo riéndose lo que le produjo una gota en la cabeza a Zabuza y una furia de Haku.

Haku: que te parece tan gracioso, yo soy una chica.

Naruto: por favor ya no más que me orino- dijo riéndose intentando recuperar la compostura- una chica mira te lo dijo las chicas son así- dibujando el contorno de una chica como Tsunades – no es así pedófilo empedernido.

Zabuza: él tiene razón Haku, un minuto a quien llamas pedófilo mocoso del demonio.

Naruto: a ti quien más, el otro el chico con problemas de identidad.

Haku: que soy una chica que no entiendes- gritando.

Naruto: si como no- dijo con sarcasmo.

Haku: hay ya verás – dijo apunto de golpearlo pero fue detenida por Zabuza.

Zabuza: ya los 2 deténganse, Haku no lo podemos golpear porque lo necesitamos estamos claros.

Haku: si Zabuza-sama.

Zabuza: y tu mocoso una más de las tuyas y lo lamentaras.

Naruto: no tengo miedo pedófilo empedernido

Zabuza: te lo buscas- pero se contuvo pensando-"cálmate todo valdrá la pena por ella"- vamos la aldea de Kiri no está lejos de aquí.

Luego de eso se pusieron de a caminar Zabuza al frente y el resto detrás pero no paraban de pelear sobre si Haku era o no una chica, luego de caminar 30 minutos ya no lo soporto mas .

Zabuza: se pueden callar de una buena.

Haku: pero Zabuza –sama el comenzó.

Naruto: solo digo la verdad acepta que eres un chico y ya .

Haku: que no lo soy .

Zabuza: CALLENCE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-grito- denme la mamo .

Haku: Zabuza-sama no ira a usar.

Zabuza: si lo voy hacer .

Haku: pero aún estamos lejos .

Zabuza me importa un pepino voy hacerlo .

Naruto: que va hacer.

Zabuza: voy a usar el Shunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto: y eso que es-dijo dejando a los dos sorprendidos .

Zabuza:" que dijo que no sabe nada pero esto es demasiado"- en pocas palabras una técnica que nos permite mover muy rápido .

Naruto: ya veo

Zabuza: bien denme la mano – luego de eso le dio la mano y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Luego de eso empezaron a desaparecer y aparecer en una nube de humo acercándose poco a poco a su destino cabe de decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostraba después de un rato desapareciendo y apareciendo luego de un rato llegaron a un bosque cubierto por una neblina y enfrente de ellos una gran piedra.

Naruto: ya llegamos .

Zabuza: si- dijo jadeando .

Haku: el refugio está oculto así que-dijo tapándole los ojos a Naruto .

Zabuza hizo unas señas de mano y la piedra se desapareció apareció un puerta y Haku le quito las manos de Naruto y entro a por la puerta cuando entro vio un gran refugio (como los cuarteles de la raíz pero con muchos niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres, ancianos y ninjas por todo el lugar) a Naruto no le importo y camino detrás de Zabuza todo el mundo lo vio y se peguntaban quien era muy pocos lo reconocieron por su parecido con su padre, cuando unos ninjas le preguntaron quién era a Zabuza el respondió "mi boleto a la gloria" los ninjas no preguntaron más y los dejaron ir luego de una rato llegaron a una puerta que tenía el símbolo de Kiri en ella. Cuando enteraron vio 3 personas sentadas en una mesa circular .

Una era una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada de unos 20, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro. Viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Ella también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa. Además, lleva sandalias de tacón alto y espinilleras que alcanzan a lo largo de sus rodillas. Ella también lleva esmalte de uñas oscuro y suele llevar lápiz labial de color rosa. Mei Terumi

El otro era un hombre de mediana edad con un parche en el ojo derecho que contiene un Byakugan que lo tomó de un Miembro del clan Hyuga que derrotó. Lleva un talismán en cada oreja con el kanji de una forma humilde de "oír" (承, sho, uketamawa (ru) escrito en ellos dos veces en cada lado. Estos talismanes reaccionan cuando su Byakugan está en peligro y lo protegen de cualquier persona, incluso a sí mismo. También lleva una camisa a rayas y pantalones con un patrón aparentemente igual, con una bata Encima de ellos. Su cabello tiene un gran parecido al de Kisame Hoshigaki, mientras que su vestimenta es muy similar a la de Haku. Era Ao Katori

El otro era un hombre que tenía el pelo azul, con los ojos de unos 30. Lleva gafas con monturas negras conectadas a lo que parecen unos auriculares. También lleva una camisa de manga larga a rayas y pantalón de camuflaje, ropa que se asemeja a la usada por Zabuza en su primera aparición. Lleva porta-shuriken en cada una de sus piernas. Kei Ruy (personaje inventado)

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Zabuza acompañado de un niño .

Mei: Zabuza quien ese chico .

Zabuza se sonrojo un poco nadie lo noto excepto un chico de cabello rubio cuando iba a responder Naruto se le adelanto.

Naruto: señora ayúdeme este hombre me secuestro y me dijo que me iba violar ayúdeme por favor - dijo corriendo a los brazos de Mei que lo recibió.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo .

Mei: Zabuza lo que dijo este chico es verdad-dijo de manera amenazante y liberando su instinto asesino que estremeció a todos y Naruto se arrepintió por lo que dijo.

Zabuza trago duro- Mei-sama no es verdad se lo juro – dijo con miedo.

Haku: lo que dice es verdad Mei-sama .

Mei: eso es cierto niño- le dijo a Naruto aun en sus brazos.

Naruto rápidamente salió de sus brazos- parece que no funcionó bien pensé que la vieja me iba creer.

Todos se quedaron mudos por lo que dijo.

Mei: "solo es un chico tranquilízate"- dime Zabuza porque trajiste a este mocoso .

Zabuza: pues vera Mei-sama es que este chico nos será de ayuda .

Mei: en que .

Zabuza: es que este es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage – dijo sorprendiendo a todos ya que sabían que el Hokage era padre pero no que tenía una hijo solo sabían de sus 3 hijas .

Ao: dime gaki cómo te llamas .

Naruto: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki por desgracia- dijo recordando a sus padres.

Eso dejo sorprendido a los 3 adultos viéndolo bien era una copia exacta del 4 Hokage .

Mei: "es verdad es su hijo, un minuto por desgracia"- porque por desgracia .

Naruto suspiro- por su cara apuesto que nunca han oído hablar de mi no es así .

Mei: pues es cierto, todas las personas saben que el Hokage solo tiene 3 hijas nada más .

Naruto: no me sorprende, Zabuza- chico siéntense les contare mi historia – Zabuza y Haku le hicieron caso pero Haku a regañadientes.

Luego de que sentaron y Naruto les conto su historia de cómo su familia, sus padrinos, no toda la aldea lo olvido, de cómo sus padres si lo alimentaban o cambiaban cuando era bebe era suerte, de como por tener bajas reservas lo olvidaron a favor de su hermana por tener más y por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi, de cómo conoció a Danzo de su trabajo en su bar ,de cómo volvía a su casa con sangre en su ropa luego de su trabajo algunas noches y nadie lo notaba, de cómo tenía que usar la ropa vieja de su padre porque no tenía más , de cómo decidió irse de la aldea para no verles la cara a su familia.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo incluso Zabuza y Haku que ya sabían no pensaba que estuviera tan mal, por lo que dijo toda la habitación se llenó de un instinto asesino muy grande por parte de Mei.

Mei: "como le hacen eso a su hijo, cuando fui a pedirles ayuda me conto de sus hijas y de cómo se divertían juntos pensé que era una padre, pero es una maldito en especial su esposa como una madre puede hacerle eso a su hijo"-respiro hondo tratando de calmarse-"la próxima que los vea los mato"-tranquilizándose mas y recordando lo que le dijo- "bajas reservas eso no puede ser"- dime en verdad tienes bajas reservas.

Naruto: si de acuerdo al viejo las de un civil bajo.

Mei: tú eres un Uzumaki no .

Naruto: si por parte de mi querida madre-dijo con sarcasmo la última parte .

Mei: esto es raro .

Ao: ¿qué es raro?.

Mei: es que los Uzumaki se caracterizan por sus reservas altas de chakra, lo más bajo que pueden tener son las de un genin alto un niño de la edad de Naruto.

Naruto: lo que digo es verdad vieja .

Mei: "relájate tuvo una vida difícil"-Ao usa tu Byakugan y ve si es verdad .

Ao: no sé de qué hablas Mei- dijo tratando de disimular enfrente de Naruto .

Zabuza: no te preocupes él no sabe nada sobre ninjas.

Naruto: el viejo tiene razón no sé qué el byvoy o bycoko que mencionaste .

Ao: está bien, **¡Byakugan**!-dijo haciendo una señal de mano.

Mei: ¿que ves?.

Ao: lo que dijo tiene bajas reservas, pero que eso- dijo centrando la vista.

Kei: que vez Ao.

Ao: es que tiene un Tenketsu cerrado en estomago .

Mei: puedes abrirlo .

Ao: ¿para qué?

Mei: solo quiero confirmar una teoría .

Ao: como diga, mocoso esto solo te dolerá un poco- fue lo último que dijo antes de golpear a Naruto en su estómago con sus dedos .

Luego de eso Naruto se retorció de dolor cayéndose de rodillas y empezando a cubrirse por una gran cantidad de chakra por completo, todos se sorprendieron por eso nunca habían visto tanto chakra en alguien tan joven.

Naruto: que me hicieron- dijo recuperándose un poco.

Mei: "tiene tanto chakra como un kage, no un poco más, impresionante"- nada solo un pequeño escarmiento para que no me digas vieja, así que no lo vuelvas a decir entendiste porque será peor-dijo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor esto asusto a Naruto pero el resto entendió el mensaje – dimo Naruto que vas hacer ahora .

Naruto: no me iban a usar de carnada para así ganar algo de dinero.

Mei: a mí no me gusta eso, pero por lo que veo no tienes donde ir te propongo algo .

Naruto: que seria.

Mei: quédate aquí, nosotros te entrenaremos pero nos ayudaras en la guerra que te parece .

Naruto lo pensó un momento-"sé que me hicieron algo me siento diferente pero no tengo más nada que hacer, si encuentro la oportunidad me voy y ya" – acepto .

Mei: muy bien- dijo parándose y acercándose a Naruto- ten- dándole un papel .

Naruto: y esto que carajo es .

Mei lo golpeo en la cabeza- eso es para que aprendas modales y el papel es para saber la naturaleza de tu chakra y así entrenarte bien solo concéntrate y ya .

Naruto: está bien pero que es chakra.

Ese comentario dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Kei: en verdad no sabes.

Naruto: el viejo me quiso explicar pero no quise en ese momento

Ao: bueno el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia.

Naruto: ya entendí.

Zabuza: en verdad.

Naruto: para tu información viejo no soy un bruto, solo me concentro y ya – recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de Mei.

Naruto se concentró un poco y el papel se dividió en 5 fragmentos.

Mei: "viento nada mal"- pero antes de seguir sucedió algo impresionante.

Uno de los fragmento se arrugo, otro se mojó, otro se convirtió en cenizas y el ultimo se desmorono .Todos se sorprendieron ante eso pose los 5 elementos eso era algo inaudito pero antes que pudieran decir algo paso algo más inaudito para todos.

Uno de los pedazos que quedo se dividió en 5 pequeños, uno de esos pequeños se cristalizo en color carmesí, el otro se congelo, el otro se desintegro completamente, se derritió en magma y último se derritió completamente. El otro fragmento que quedo se dividió en 5 también, en uno de los pedazos le creció una pequeña hoja, el otro se quemó una flama negra con roja, el otro se secó completamente, el otro trajo pequeños fragmentos de metal y el último se mojó y soltó unos pequeños rayos antes de deshacerse. Lo que acaba de pasar casi dejan en infarto a todos los presentes.

Naruto noto sus caras- paso algo malos.

Mei: nada es que tal vez el papel tiene algo malo, prueba de nuevo si- dándole otro papel.

Naruto hizo lo mismo que la vez pasada y pasó lo mismo pero esta vez fueron 6 fragmentos en los que quedaron, uno se convirtió en acero y el otro literalmente exploto. Dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Mei: bueno Naruto parece que los papeles están bien pero no le digas a nadie si.

Naruto no salvia porque pero afirmo con la cabeza pensaba que era algo normal y no le dio importancia.

Mei: bueno Haku lleva a Naruto a comer algo.

Haku: pero porque Mei-sama.

Naruto: si porque me mandas con este chicos con complejo de identidad – dijo enfureciendo a Haku.

Mei: primero que todo Haku no me llames sama, llámame onesan y segundo porque yo lo digo- dijo asustando a Haku.

Naruto pero por que con este chico.

Haku: ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ YO SOY UNA CHICA QUE NO TE CABE EN LA CABEZA-grito a todo pulmón, vio que Zabuza iba a decir algo – NI LO INTENTES ZABUZA SOY UNA MUJER Y NO VOY A NEGAR ME ENTENDISTE- dijo grito con una actitud de Mei que asusto a los 3 hombres y izo sonreír a Mei.

Mei vio a Naruto sonreír disimuladamente-"con que eso es lo que querías, bien planeado"- bueno Haku te lo encargo.

Haku: como digas Mei-onesan.

Naruto: bueno "amigo" vamos-dijo enfatizando en la palabra amigo.

Haku: cállate y camina- Naruto la siguió hasta afuera de la habitación cuando se fueron el habiente se puso tenso.

Kei: dime que lo que vi no fue real.

Ao: si fue real.

Zabuza: pero como.

Mei: no lo sé he oído de personas con 3 elementos pero con 5 nunca y con diversas líneas de sangre eso inaudito.

Kei: niquelo digas.

Mei: si este chico se entrena bien podría convertirse en ninja más temido de todo el mundo.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ao: y como lo vamos a entrenar.

Mei lo pensó un poco- bueno Ao tú le enseñaras historia y control de chakra , Kei tu Taijutsu y genjutsu , Zabuza tu Kenjutsu y yo le enseñare ninjutsu , kinjutsu y el control de sus habilidades, entendieron – todos afirmaron excepto Zabuza –paso algo Zabuza .

Zabuza: no es que me parezca mal pero lo hare con una condición.

Mei: cual.

Zabuza: que usted le enseñe a Haku. Yo la quiero como una hija y por eso le dije que ocultara su identidad pero ahora que lo va decir a los 4 vientos necesita mucho entrenamiento por eso le pido que la entrene.

Mei: por mí no hay problema, ve más tarde por tu recompensa por traer a este diamante en bruto.

Zabuza: "valió la pena sufrir, gane puntos con Mei-chan"- como diga Mei-sama.

Ao: pero hay otro problema donde dormirá.

Mei: fácil conmigo- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- se lo que piensan pero deben entender que Naruto es así por culpa de su familia yo sé que en fondo no es así y que puedo llegar a él solo necesito algo de tiempo además también sé que no confía en nosotros por su familia-inconscientemente elevo su ki asiendo sudar a los presentes-"la próxima que los vea juro que los voy a golpear"- los 3 aceptaron

Kei: pero otro problema su apellido.

Mei: no creo que sea problema solo le diremos que no use el Namikaze ya que no creo que lo quiera seguir usando pero si el Uzumaki ya que con el ganara respecto aquí por la historia de su clan – los 3 afirmaron y Mei recordó la cara Naruto por lo que dijo Haku y se hecho a reír un poco.

Zabuza: que pasa Mei-sama.

Mei: nada es que estoy seguro que a Naruto le gustara entrenar con Haku.

Ao: Mei acaso no viste se llevan como perros y gatos.

Mei: así es el amor joven no me sorprendería que terminaran de novios.

Zabuza: SOBRE MI CADABRE PUTREFACTO- grito.

Kei: relájate mejor vamos a buscarlos, ya es muy tarde y con las sorpresas de hoy estoy rendido-recibiendo un afirmamiento todos.

Luego de eso salieron rumbo a la cafetería pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por lo que vieron el lugar hecho un desastre siendo limpiado por Naruto-Suigetsu-Chōjūrō que se encontraban muy golpeados pero junto a ellos se encontraban otros ninjas que estaban siendo dirigidos por una Haku que se encontraba con una actitud de Mei cuando se enfada los que le hizo sacar una gota a los 3 hombres recién llegados y una sonrisa a Mei.

Se acercaron a Haku a preguntarles que había pasa.

Flash back

Haku y Naruto van entrando a la cafetería peleada sobre si Haku era chico o chica cuando entraron todos los presentes los vieron pero le restaron importancia, se sentaron en una mesa Haku llamo a una mesera para que trajera algo de comer mientras esperaban no paraban de pelear sobre si Haku era chica o no, al cabo de un rato la mesera trajo algo de comida, apenas Naruto vio la comida empezó a devorarla como si no hubiera mañana sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Naruto: la mejor comida que he probado- dijo ganándose la atención de todos ya que esa comida era casi un asco.

Haku: en verdad lo dices.

Naruto: claro nunca he comida algo tan rico, aunque el viejo sabia cocinar no lo así también y cuando llegaban a mi querido hogar lo más que podía comer era fruta algo pasa y no podía gastar mi dinero en ir a restaurantes porque lo necesitaba para mi viaje-dijo comiéndose su segundo plato.

Haku se sorprendió al oír eso ya que la comida que servían en la cafetería solo era un poco mejor que los restos que ella comía en basura antes de que Zabuza la encontrara y decir que era lo mejor que había probado solo se hizo preguntar qué tipo de comida había estado comiendo, él tenía una familia su deber era cuidarlo no dejarlo de lado eso la enfureció y se prometió golpearlos por lo que hicieron y eso la hizo sacar una sonrisa que ruborizo a Naruto pero ella no lo vio. Al cabo de un rato Naruto llevaba su 4 ronda cuando dos chicos llamaron a Haku.

El primero era Suigetsu con 6 años, tiene el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul, los ojos morados, y lleva una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises. Lleva un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con botellas de agua y otro cinturón alrededor de su cintura que sostiene su espada de madera.

El otro era Chōjūrō con 5 años, tiene el pelo azul, con los ojos negros. Lleva gafas con monturas negras conectadas a lo que parecen unos auriculares. También lleva una camisa de manga larga a rayas y pantalón de camuflaje, ropa que se asemeja a la usada por Zabuza en su primera aparición. Lleva una espada de madera en su espalda.

Suigetsu: Haku-chan que hace con este perdedor- dijo para luego taparse la boca –lo siento se me olvida que tienes que fingir que eres hombre-dijo en susurro.

Haku: no importa PORQUE YO SOY UNA CHICHA ME OYERON-grito sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Chōjūrō: Haku baja la voz Zabuza sensei se molestara.

Haku: no importa él ya lo sabe.

Suigetsu: me parece bien además- pero antes de seguir hablando oyó la risa de Naruto y volteo a verlo este se estaba riendo a todo pulmón y sujetándose el estómago- de que te ríes rubio – pregunto enfadado.

Naruto: de que ustedes que están ciegos es lógico que él es un chico- dijo señalando a Haku.

Suigetsu: acaso estas sordo no oíste que es una chica.

Chōjūrō: es verdad ella es una chica, solo decía que era hombre porque Zabuza- sensei s le dijo.

Naruto: tú necesitas nuevas gafas e igual tu amigo blancucho es lógico que es un chico- ese comentario enfado a los dos ya que consideraban a Haku como su hermana.

Suigetsu: dime cómo te llamas- dijo sacando su espada de madera.

Naruto: para ti Naruto porque.

Suigetsu: mi hermano me enseño que antes de matar a mi presa debo preguntar su nombre.

Naruto: tu matarme, no me hagas reír ni tu ni tu amigo cuatro ojos me van a vencer.

Chōjūrō: Suigetsu este es mío.

Haku: Naruto detente ellos son entrenados personalmente por Zabuza-sama.

Naruto: por el viejo pedófilo, esto será interesante- dijo mientras se paraba-"además necesito saber que le hicieron a mi cuerpo"- vengan si se atreven.

Luego de eso Suigetsu ataco a Naruto con su espada pero lo esquivo pero el ataque le dio a un ninja, después Chōjūrō lo ataco también pero lo esquivo para pegarle un golpe a otro ninja estos intentaron golpear a los chicos por lo que hicieron pero estos lo esquivaron sin querer solo porque querían golpear a Naruto pero produjo que golpearan a otros ninjas lo que produjo una batalla campal con todos los ninjas del lugar mientras Naruto – Suigetsu – Chōjūrō seguían con lo suyo pero Haku no aguanto más soltó su instinto a asesino junto con su Hyōton que congelo algunos ninjas cuando todos vieron eso juraron que por un segundo vieron a Mei, luego de eso Haku los mando a recoger todo el desastre que casaron, todos obedecieron sin chistar un solo segundo igual Naruto- Suigetsu – Chōjūrō pero no sin antes que Haku los golpeara.

Fin del Flash Back

Los hombres solo tenían una gota en la nunca estilo anime mientras pensaban "una segunda Mei nooooooooooo" mientras Mei solo tenía una sonrisa y una mirada de orgullo.

Mei: muy bien hecho Haku.

Haku: gracias Mei-onesan.

Mei: Naruto- Suigetsu – Chōjūrō vengan- grito los 3 chicos vinieron corriendo no querían enfrentar la furia de Mei,

Naruto: que paso vieja necesitas algo- al decir los 2 jóvenes palidecieron junto a los 3 adultos,

Mei lo golpeo en la cabeza con un puño- modales no se te olvide me entendéis- le dijo con una sonrisa macabra la que hizo asentir al chico rápidamente- que bien que entendiste ahora ustedes tres se pueden retirar ya es muy tarde deben irse a dormir,

Suigetsu: genial.

Chōjūrō: gracias.

Naruto: oye me puedes decir donde voy a dormir.

Mei: pues tú vas a dormir en mi habitación con migo- dijo sorprendiendo a los 4 chicos.

Naruto: no se preocupe, solo deme un lugar donde la tierra sea suave y unas mantas y ya – los 2 chicos se sorprendieron, poniendo triste a los 3 hombres junto con Haku y asiendo que Mei frunciera el ceño.

Mei: nada de eso tú te vienes conmigo- dijo cargando a Naruto entre sus brazos y alejándose con un Naruto pataleando los 2 chicos se veían confundidos.

Ao los vio y les dijo- luego se los explicamos con calma – los dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Kei: bueno Suigetsu vámonos descansar.

Zabuza: igual tu Haku.

Ao: vamos nosotros también Chōjūrō.

Luego de eso se retiraron a sus habitaciones pero los chicos aún seguían preguntado quien era Naruto.

En la habitación de Mei específicamente en el baño vemos a Naruto en la bañera siendo bañado por Mei para su vergüenza.

Naruto: ya te lo dije yo se me bañar solo.

Mei: si como no- dijo sarcásticamente- entonces porque estas todo sucio.

Naruto: Salí de la aldea y dure 3 días caminando por el bosque y no hay ningún rio para bañarme.

Mei: con más razón te voy a bañar- dijo dejando caer agua fría sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto: que te pasa vieja esa agua está muy fría- pero luego que dijo eso Mei le tiro más agua fría.

Mei: otro comentario como ese y te tiro más agua fría entendiste- el afirmo con la cabeza- bien ahora deja que te bañe.

Luego de eso Mei siguió bañando a Naruto, cuando terminaron Naruto se vistió con una camisa azul rota por un costado, unas bermudas negras con unos agujeros en las rodillas, ahora se encontraban en la sala del habitación de Mei o mejor dicho departamento pero cuando Mei vio a Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Mei: me puedes decir porque te pusiste eso.

Naruto: ya te lo dije yo uso la ropa de Minato cuando era joven y esta es la segunda mejor ropa que tengo luego de la que use hoy.

Mei solo se enojó más por lo que dijo-"bueno me toca comprarle algo de ropa, lo juro por lo más sagrado los voy a golpear"- bueno vamos hablar de tu entrenamiento te parece.

Naruto: bien, pero quiero que me diga que me hicieron.

Mei:"no creo que valga la pena ocultarlo, si lo hago solo desconfiaría de mi"- bueno lo que hicimos fue desbloquear tu chakra.

Naruto: a que se refiero con desbloquear.

Mei: bueno no sé cómo decirlo lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes tanto chakra como un kage- sorprendiendo ligeramente a Naruto pero no lo demostró.

Naruto: pero cómo es posible si de acuerdo al viejo yo tengo las reservas de un civil bajo.

Mei: ya te lo dije no sé cómo explicarlo, tal vez cuando aún estabas dentro de tu "madre"- dijo señalando las palabras con sarcasmos lo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto- tu inconscientemente cerraste tu chakra como instinto de supervivencia porque te lo digo si hubieras nacido con tanto chakra hubieras muerto al nacer- dijo asustando a Naruto y agradeciendo interiormente a su cuerpo por haberlo hecho- otra cosa extraña son tus habilidades.

Naruto: que habilidades.

Mei: recuerdas lo que sucedió con el papel.

Naruto: sí.

Mei: dime una cosa que piensas de lo que paso al papel.

Naruto miro con confusión pero respondió- bueno que lo que paso es normal ya que yo no soy nada especial- dijo bajando la mirada.

Mei noto esto-"como se atreven a bajar el autoestima de un niño así"- pues estas equivocado Naruto lo que hiciste no es nada normal, dime tú no sabes de las naturalezas de los chakras verdad- Naruto negó con la cabeza- bueno veras hay 5 tipos de chakra principalmente fuego-viento-agua-tierra-rayo cuando uno busca saber cuál es la naturaleza del chakra tiene usa el mismo tipo de papel que te di para saber cuál es su naturaleza veras si es fuego el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas, viento el papel se cortará en dos, rayo el papel se arrugará, tierra: el papel se desmoronará, agua el papel se empapará y tu mi muchacho tienes las 5 naturalezas del chakra y eso algo que nunca he visto.

Naruto: en verdad-dijo con algo de esperanza en la voz.

Mei sonrió ante eso- si Naruto tu eres algo único- Naruto solo sonrió disimuladamente- además tienes diversos Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: diversos kekoki.

Mei: no diversos Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: y eso que es.

Mei: bueno tomemos me como ejemplo yo tengo 2 Kekkei Genkai el elemento Lava y vapor que es algo raro que una persona tenga dos Kekkei Genkai pero tu jovencito tienes muchos más eso es algo extraordinario y te lo digo nadie en el mundo tiene lo que tú tienes- ella noto como Naruto tenía un brillo en los ojos aunque solo sea por un minuto y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso- bueno volvamos a tu entrenamiento te parece- Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza- bueno te levantaras a las 5:30 am desayunaremos algo rápido puede que solo sean frutas luego a las 6 am te iras con Ao para que te enseñe historia y control de chakra hasta las 9 am luego entrenaras con Zabuza Kenjutsu junto con Suigetsu y Chōjūrō- al decir eso Naruto frunció el ceño- hasta la 1 pm luego almorzaras- pero antes de seguir fue interrumpida.

Naruto: eso quiere decir que poder comer otra vez esa rica comida- dijo con esperanza en la voz y un brillo en ellos.

Mei se sorprendió ante eso-"entonces fue verdad lo que dijo Haku"- si puedes comer todo lo que queras.

Naruto se puso alegre y empezó a saltar ante eso Mei sonrió por eso pero luego unos segundos se detuvo por lo que Mei frunció el ceño- bueno tendrás una hora de descanso para que puedas comer todo lo que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa ella vio que Naruto tenía brillo en los ojos aunque sea por unos segundos – luego de comer d pm practicas Taijutsu y genjutsu con Kei y luego d practicas conmigo ninjutsu- kinjutsu y control de tus Kekkei Genkai entendiste.

Naruto: si.

Mei: bueno hora de dormir.

Naruto: bueno donde voy a dormir.

Mei: bueno hay un cuarto vacío pero no tiene cama mandare a traerla más tarde así que tu dormirás conmigo en mí en mi cama- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: no te preocupes dame unas mantas y duermo en el suelo es todo lo que necesito- dijo moviendo las manos en negación.

Mei frunció el ceño ante eso – nada de eso ahora ven que es tarde- fue lo que dijo antes de cargar a Naruto a la cama a pesar de sus negativas.

Eran las 11 pm y Naruto se encontraba en la cama de del cuarto de Mei él se encontraba debajo de su busto siendo abrazado por ella para darle calor cabe decir que Naruto se sentía bien era la primera que dormía en una cama tan cómoda y nunca había sentido ese tipo de calor.

Naruto: "qué demonios porque me siento así, es verdad que esta es la primera vez que duermo en una cama tan cómoda pero porque me siento tan bien, relajado y tranquilo"- él se puso a pensar- "será esto lo que llaman cariño materno"- luego de pensar negó mentalmente-"no puede ser, debo estar confundido, eso eso solo me tengo que alejar del abrazo"- luego de eso se intentó alejar del abrazo pero se podía soltar-"maldición no me puedo liberar"-lo intento otra vez pero no logro en vez de eso Mei lo sujeto con más fuerza pero al mismo tiempo delicadamente-" maldición me rindo no creo que merezco dormir por lo menos una noche bien"-luego de eso dejo de tratar de liberarse y correspondió el abrazo para poder dormir mejor.

Mei:" con que ya dejaste de resistirte"- pensó con una sonrisa-"pero que monada cuando duerme parece un angelito, no puedo creer que lo abandonaran pero mal por ellos bien por mi yo siempre quise un hijo que cuidar"-fue lo que pensó antes de abrazarlo un poco más y dormirse.

La noche para Mei y Naruto fue muy buena ya durmieron como nunca ya que para Mei porque experimento lo que siempre quiso ser mama y para Naruto porque durmió mejor que nunca no sabía si era por dormir en una cama o dormir sabiendo que alguien lo está protegiendo pero lo bueno tiene que terminar a las 5 am Mei se despertó y no pudo evitar notar que Naruto la seguía abrazando esta solo sonrió ante eso.

Mei: "por lo que veo durmió bien eso me alegra, me desearía quedar así todo el día pero tengo trabajar"- ella hizo un Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica de sustitución) con una almohada y se paró cuando iba al baño miro que Naruto seguía abrazando la almohada eso la hizo sonreír.

Luego de eso se fue a bañar rápidamente, después de bañarse y cambiarse salió de la habitación y fue a buscar algo de fruta para el desayuno, regreso a su dormitorio con algo de comida cuando entro al cuarto no pudo evitar sonreí nuevamente el seguía abrazando la almohada no quería romper ese momento pero tenía que levantarse.

Mei: Naruto vega es hora de levantarse- dijo moviendo lo un poco

Naruto: 5 minutos más viejo.

Mei le apareció en la frente una vena pero luego se calmó supuso que se refería al viejo que lo cuido durante un año- vamos despierta o no podrás comer la comida que tanto quieres- como por arte de magia Naruto se despertó.

Naruto: comida-comida donde esta- dijo mirando a todos lados.

Mei se rio ante eso- bueno si quieres comer algo tendrás que bañarte primero.

Naruto: está bien.

Mei: bueno vamos.

Naruto: ya te lo dije yo se me bañar solo.

Mei: no te voy abañar así que vega- dijo cargándolo.

Después de eso Mei lo volvió a bañar para vergüenza de Naruto y para felicidad de Mei, luego de eso Naruto se vistió con la misma ropa de ayer y empezaron a comer en el comedor.

Naruto: me puedes decir como lavaste mi ropa tan rápido- dijo mientras mordía una manzana.

Mei: nada que una técnica de agua y una de fuego no puedan hacer-dijo mientras mordía una mandarina.

Naruto: bueno gracias, aunque sea algo vieja es mi ropa favorita.

Mei: no tienes que agradecer lo hice con gusto, ahora que me acuerdo porque me llamaste viejo cuando intente levantarte.

Naruto: ahh eso es que yo casi siempre dormía en donde el viejo y cuando era tarde el me levantaba.

Mei: en verdad te agradaba ese señor no.

Naruto: para mi es la única familia que tengo en Konoha- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Mei noto eso y decidió cambiar de tema – bueno dime qué tipo de ninja quieres ser.

Naruto: a que te refieres.

Mei: lo quiero decir es que para que te quieres hacer fuerte, yo lo hago para proteger a todos y lograr que esta estúpida guerra termine y tú porque lo hacer.

Naruto: no lo sé, francamente es la primera vez que me hacen esa pregunta.

Mei: no te preocupes a ves toma mucho tiempo para saber porque te haces fuerte o para que pero cuando lo encuentres nada te detendrá.

Naruto: bueno si tú lo dices-"será verdad".

Mei: bueno termina de comer, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.

Naruto: está bien.

Luego de eso comió rápidamente el pequeño desayuno que le trajeron.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron del dormitorio Naruto fue guiado por Mei que lo tenía tomado de la mano algo que Naruto intento resistirse al principio pero luego Mei le dio una mirada de las suyas y dejo de protestar, cuando la gente los veía se empezaron a preguntar quién era ese niño y que hacía con su líder eso se preguntaban los hombres y los ninjas pero las mujeres solo se alegraban de que su líder tuviera alguien quien cuidar ya que saben que ella quería ser madre desde hace tiempo y paras las niñas que habían hay no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando vieron Naruto, él no lo noto pero Mei si " va ser un casanova cuando sea grande, pero yo evitare que se convierta en pervertido" eso eran sus pensamientos cuando vio eso ,pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz porque parecía una madre llevando su hijo a la escuela, llegaron a una habitación donde estaba Ao junto con Chōjūrō este en un silla y Ao enfrente de un tablero, cuando Ao vio a Mei junto con Naruto no pudo evitar sonreí por Mei él sabía que ella se merecía algo de felicidad.

Ao: que bien que llegaron.

Mei: si, lamento la tardanza.

Ao: no importa, Naruto ben siéntate- dijo señalando una silla al lado de Chōjūrō.

Mei miro a Naruto- vendré por ti más tarde para llevarte a tu siguiente clase me entendiste- el afirmo con la cabeza y se fue a sentar, ella se despido de Ao y Chōjūrō y se fue.

Ao: bueno dime Naruto sabes leer y escribir- Chōjūrō se sorprendió ante eso sabía que eran jóvenes pero por lo menos debían saber lo básico.

Naruto: si, a los 4 aprendí solo pero el viejo me ayudo a mejor mi escritura y lectura.

Chōjūrō: si como no- Ao se sorprendió ante eso ya que Chōjūrō siempre le faltaba confianza.

Naruto: para tu información 4 ojos es verdad.

Chōjūrō: quieres terminar lo de ayer- Ao vio eso se dio cuenta de que Naruto seria de buena influencia para Chōjūrō pero también noto que se estaban pasando.

Ao: bueno ya aquí estamos para aprender, no para pelear si van a pelear esperen a su entrenamiento con Zabuza.

Chōjūrō: un minuto este rubio va entrenar con nosotros.

Ao: sí.

Chōjūrō: porque.

Naruto: creo que es por mis Kekkei Genkai no jiji.

El afirmo con la cabeza-por lo que veo ya lo sabes no

Chōjūrō: tú tienes un Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: sí.

Chōjūrō: cual.

Naruto: no sé, la vieja no me dijo.

Ao: bueno luego te digo cuales son ahora volvamos a la lección tendremos 1:30 con historia y otra 1:30 control de chakra entendieron- Chōjūrō afirmo con la cabeza igual Naruto pero más lento.

Luego de eso Ao les empezó a contar la historia ninja universal, sobre las diversas aldeas pero superficialmente, luego empezó a comentar sobre la situación actual de Kiri algo que no le gusto a ninguno de los chicos de cómo Yagura empezó a matar a la gente que poseía Kekkei Genkai sin motivo también le comento sobre su condición de jinchuriki algo que llamo la atención a Naruto porque luego de eso le comentaron a contar sobre el Shodaime Hokage de como el logro derrotar a los biju con su elemento madera ante eso Naruto levanto la mano.

Ao: si Naruto que pasa.

Naruto: si los biju perdieron contra el elemento madera del Shodaime porque no lo usan para derrotar a Yagura.

Ao: seria buen plan pero el elemento madera desapareció hace mucho luego de la muerte de Hashirama Senju.

Naruto: y que pasa con su nieta Tsunade.

Ao: ella no lo puede usar.

Chōjūrō: Ao- sensei y como uno sabe que tiene el elemento madera.

Ao: bueno para eso hay- luego de eso recordó cuando Naruto hizo la prueba para ver cuál era su elemento y salió una hoja del papel-"carajo Naruto tiene el elemento madera y no me di cuenta de eso antes .pero si él lo tiene la guerra podrá terminar más rápido".

Los dos vieron la cara de Ao.

Chōjūrō: Ao-sensei está bien.

Ao reacciono- sí, chicos mejor dejemos a un lado la historia y vamos a practicar control de chakra les parece- los dos afirmaron con la cabeza ya estaban hartos de historia pero más Naruto luego de oír de las purgas de sangre y en eso recordó algo.

Naruto: oye viejo Haku tiene un línea de sangre como yo.

Ao: si por eso Zabuza le dijo que ocultara su género para evitar que hubiera problemas porque si se enteraban que era una chica la hubieran usado con criadora.

Naruto: a que se refiere.

Chōjūrō: lo que se refiere es que cuando cumpliera 13 años ella seria sometida a ser un objeto para revivir su clan.

Naruto: QUE.

Ao: lo que oíste pero Mei no quiere que eso pase así que no te preocupes ella se encargara de evitar eso- Naruto suspiro aliviado-"por lo que veo es verdad lo que dijo Mei, Zabuza parece que ya tienes un hijo"- se empezó a reír mentalmente mientras en otro lado del refugio Zabuza quería matar a cierto rubio sin razón- bueno síganme.

Luego de eso salieron de la habitación y fueron a un campo de entrenamiento donde habían algunos árboles y una pequeña piscina hay habían algunos ninjas entrenando.

Ao: bueno chicos vamos a escalar árboles.

Naruto: y eso en que nos ayudara.

Chōjūrō: eso es verdad en que nos ayudara.

Ao: con que no les ayudara bueno miren- dijo subiendo al árbol sin usar sus manos sino sus pies sorprendiendo a los chicos ya que este estaba de cabeza en una rama - Este es un método de entrenamiento que se utiliza para obtener un control sobre la superficie de los árboles. Para esto debe concentrar su chakra en la planta de sus pies. Si el canaliza demasiado chakra en la planta de sus pies sale despedido y se clava en el árbol por la fuerza que provoca, en cambio si no usa el suficiente chakra no puede adherirse al árbol y se cae al suelo, entendieron- Chōjūrō afirmo con la cabeza pero Naruto no- que pasa Naruto.

Naruto: como concentro mi chakra en los pies.

Ao: bueno recuerdas la sensación cuando abrí tu chakra.

Naruto: era una sensación agradable pero al mismo tiempo dolorosa.

Chōjūrō: dolorosa.

Ao: Chōjūrō veras es que él tenía su chakra serado por eso cuando lo libero de golpe le dolió- Chōjūrō afirmo entendiendo- Naruto quiero que recuerdes esa sensación y la pases a tus pies.

Naruto: está bien.

Ao: eso está bien- dijo bajando del árbol- ahora tomen-dijo dándoles unas kunais- marquen su progreso con esto.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y se pusieron enfrente de un árbol cada uno, Naruto no sabía cómo concentrar chakra en su pies a pesar de recordar esa sensación luego vio a Chōjūrō que hacia una señal de mano y la copio se dio cuenta de que le permitía concentrar más rápido esa sensación, después paso esa sensación a sus pies poco a poco y cuando creyó estar listo subió al árbol pero paso algo que sorprendió a Ao y Chōjūrō Naruto llego hasta la mitad del árbol antes de caer mientras que Chōjūrō apenas subió un ¼ .

Ao:" tiene un gran control a pesar de ser tan joven, debes ser por el elemento madera, de acuerdo a los rumores los Senju tenía un gran control" – muy bien para el primer intento otra vez- los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron entrenando.

Luego de un buen rato Mei llego al campo de entrenamiento y se sorprendió al ver a Chōjūrō y Naruto colgados debajo de una rama con chakra.

Ao: impresionante no.

Mei: si.

Ao: sabes naruto domino el ejercicio en 30 minutos y Chōjūrō en unos 40 parece que no quiere perder ante naruto.

Mei: impresionante.

Ao: no lo impresionante es que no nos dimos cuentas que él tiene el elemento madera.

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron con platos y luego recordó la hoja que salió del papel y se pegó en la frente por no darse cuenta- es verdad, como no me di cuenta.

Ao: no te preocupes no creo que nadie se dio.

Mei: bueno, tengo algunos apuntes de mi abuelo sobre el elemento madera pero no mucho pero creo que servirán- Ao afirmo con la cabeza- Naruto ven es hora de tu siguiente clase – Naruto y Chōjūrō bajaron de la rama y se acercaron a Mei.

Naruto: ahora es con el viejo pedófilo no.

Mei: si te refieres a Zabuza sí.

Chōjūrō: no te dirijas a Zabuza-sensei así.

Naruto: como digas.

Mei: bueno dejen de pelear y síganme- los tres despidieron de Ao y se fueron.

Luego de eso Mei los guio a otra arena de entrenamiento donde estaba Zabuza y Suigetsu practicando una katas, cuando los notaron Zabuza estaba feliz de verla pero Suigetsu no mucho de ver a Naruto.

Suigetsu: que ase este renacuajo aquí.

Naruto: a entrenar con el viejo.

Suigetsu: tú no te convertirás en espadachín de la niebla antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Naruto: ni sé que es un espadachín de la niebla ni me interesa serlo solo estos aquí porque ella- dijo señalando a Mei- me dijo que viniera.

Mei: "no me llama por mi nombre pero no me dice vieja eso es una avance"- naruto tú decides si quieres o no serlo es tu decisión.

Naruto: como digas.

Mei: bueno te los dejo Zabuza.

Zabuza: como diga Mei-sama- luego de eso se retiró Mei – bueno mocoso tú no sabes que son los espadachines de la niebla verdad.

Naruto: pues no.

Zabuza: Suigetsu dime que son.

Suigetsu: será un placer- luego de eso tomo una bocanada de aire- Los Siete espadachines Ninja de la Niebla o, Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū es una organización compuesta por los mejores Shinobis que portan espadas de Kirigakure Los miembros de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla son aquellas personas que vinieron de los exámenes de graduación de la Niebla Sangrienta con las más grandes habilidades en batalla. Sin embargo, los miembros también tenían un gran deseo de poder, lo que provocó que muchos de ellos desertaran y se conviertan en ninjas renegado, esos sí que son unos idiotas.

Zabuza: bien dicho, entendiste mocoso.

Naruto: si pero que es el examen de la niebla sangrienta.

Zabuza: sabía que ibas a preguntar bueno es un examen en que tienes que matar a tus compañeros de clase- naruto retrocedió un poco ante eso- no te preocupes aunque yo lo hice, la nueva generación no lo va hacer ya que a todos le parece un terrible idea incluyéndome.

Suigetsu: es verdad nunca me gusto esa idea.

Chōjūrō: tienes toda la razón.

Naruto: ya entendí.

Zabuza: bueno antes de empezar le contare las habilidades de las espadas.

Suigetsu: pero ya las sabemos.

Zabuza: tú y Chōjūrō si pero Naruto no.

Naruto: de que hablan.

Chōjūrō: las espadas de la niebla son conocidas mundial mente por tener habilidades únicas.

Naruto: así como cuáles.

Zabuza procedió a explicarles las habilidades de cada una de las espadas cabe decir que naruto se sorprendió ante eso luego que termino naruto soltó una pregunta.

Naruto: la habilidad de tu espada es regenerarse no.

Zabuza: sí.

Naruto: bueno que habilidad de débil.

Zabuza le creció una vena en la cabeza- que dijiste.

Naruto: es que una habilidad débil en comparación con la de las demás espadas, no es así- dijo mirando a los chicos ellos no dijeron nada pero era verdad era una habilidad muy mala.

Zabuza: tú no sabes nada.

Naruto: bueno es verdad que no se sobre tu espada pero admítelo simplemente se regenera de la misma manera no es algo extraordinario si se regenerara de otra manera si lo seria.

Zabuza: a que te refieres.

Naruto: yo pienso que para que tu espada se regenere debe tener un molde no uno que sirve de guía para esta vuelva, crecer pero qué tal si tu cambias ese molde para formar otra espada.

Suigetsu le prestó atención a eso su hermano le había contado algo parecido- dime que se te ocurre.

Naruto tú me dijiste que cada espada escoge a su portador no.

Zabuza: sí.

Naruto: entonces su tu puedes cambiar el molde de cómo se regenera.

Zabuza se empezó a reír- mira mocosa ella se regenera sola yo no tengo nada que ver – siguió riéndose.

Naruto: pero analiza tú tienes que ver cómo regenerarla tú tienes que conseguir la sangre y cuando se regenera en tu mente tú tienes la imagen de esta si tú en tu cabeza cambias la forma puede que también cambie la forma cuando se regenere esa debe ser su habilidad porque solo regenerarse sería una habilidad muy mala en comparación con el resto no.

Zabuza se dejó de reír ante eso ya que su razonamiento no estaba del todo mal es verdad que la habilidad de su espada era solo regenerarse pero si en verdad pude cambiar la su forma en ese momento puede ser una habilitada muy útil, incluso lo podría salvar en batalla, los otros dos aspirantes a espadachines también se sorprendieron ante eso.

Zabuza: bueno mocoso no es de todo mala tu idea, que propones.

Naruto: no sé qué tal si estiras tu espada al momento de cortar, ya que si se regenera porque no crecer.

Zabuza solo se puso la mano en la barbilla- no es mala idea.

Chōjūrō: Zabuza-sensei eso es posible.

Suigetsu: bueno mi hermano me comento algo parecido así que puede ser posible.

Zabuza: luego pienso en eso, mocoso toma- dijo lanzándole una espada de madera.

Naruto la atrapo- que tengo que hacer con esto.

Zabuza: solo sígueme vamos aprender una katas.

Los tres lo siguieron hasta el centro del campo y se pusieron a practicar las katas que Zabuza les mostraba ellos la aprendieron rápidamente en especial Naruto algo que sorprendió a Zabuza luego paso a enseñarles unas katas más avanzadas algo que tomo por sorpresa a Suigetsu y Chōjūrō pero no se rindieron y las empezaron a prácticas luego de una hora ya las habían dominado el primero en dominarlas fue Naruto, le siguió Suigetsu y por ultimo Chōjūrō ninguno quería perder.

Zabuza: bien hora de unos combates de practica Naruto tú vas con Suigetsu

Suigetsu: genial lo voy a derrotar.

Naruto: inténtalo.

Los dos se pusieron en la posición.

Zabuza: empiecen.

Suigetsu ataco a naruto con un corte en vertical pero él los esquivo por la izquierda aprovecho eso para golpear a Suigetsu por el costado pero los repelió con la espada Naruto se separó y tomo distancia Suigetsu lo ataco con su espada pero este lo vuelve a esquivar y Naruto aprovecha nuevamente para darle un corte vertical.

Chōjūrō: impresionante está a la par con Suigetsu- dijo mientras Suigetsu esquivaba el corte y se enfrascaban en una lucha de golpes de espada.

Zabuza: es verdad pero parece que Suigetsu tiene la ventaja por experiencia-dijo mientras Naruto bloqueaba con golpe lateral con su espada- pero Naruto no se queda atrás parece que estuviera anticipando los golpes.

Suigetsu: nada mal.

Naruto: tú tampoco, que tal si subimos el nivel.

Suigetsu: a que te refieres.

Naruto: Ao dijo que si aplicamos chakra en batalla los resultados son interesantes probamos.

Suigetsu: me empiezas a gradar- fue lo que dijo antes de salir disparado con chakra en sus pies solo para dar un golpe vertical.

Naruto aplica chakra en sus pies para sujetarse y recibir el golpe, cuando lo reciben ambos se ven durante unos segundos con una sonrisa para luego separarse y Naruto poner su espada justo para darle un golpe en el costado del estómago mientras Suigetsu en el cuello pero se separan antes de golpearse.

Zabuza y Chōjūrō estaban muy impresionados por el despliegue de habilidades de los dos.

Zabuza: muy bien chicos descansen un rato Chōjūrō te toca conmigo- este afirmo con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos salieron de la arena para que los otros dos entraran.

Suigetsu: muy bien peleado.

Naruto: tú tampoco estuviste mal.

Suigetsu: te puedo preguntar algo como anticipaste casi todos mis golpes- dijo mientras Chōjūrō se lanzaba.

Naruto: pues no se siempre he sido bueno en eso pero desde que desbloquearon mi chakra- dijo mientras Zabuza esquivaba el golpe.

Suigetsu: interesante y que me dices quieres ser de los 7 espadachines.

Naruto: no lo sé, dime tú porque quieres ser ninja.

Suigetsu se sorprendido antes la pregunta pero respondió- quiero convertirme en el líder de los 7 espacies de la neblina y honrar a mi hermano por dar su vida por mí.

Naruto se impactó antes eso- que quieres decir.

Suigetsu: mi hermano y yo nos opusimos al régimen de Yagura una día nos encontraron y se dispusieron a matarnos pero él se sacrificó por mí y hui como un cobarde con ayuda de Kei-dijo apretando los puño- nunca me perdone eso por eso quiere ser ninja para honrar su sacrificio y proteger a todo el que pueda no quiero que nadie sufra lo que yo sufrí – dijo mientras Zabuza golpeaba a Chōjūrō con su espada.

Naruto: ya veo es un gran sueño y con lo que acabamos de hacer estoy seguro que lo lograras- dijo mientras Chōjūrō y Zabuza regresaban.

Suigetsu: gracias eres uno de los pocos que creen mí.

Zabuza: bueno vamos a practicar algunas katas más y luego se van- los tres afirmaron con la cabeza.

Luego de eso se pusieron a practicar más katas pero esta vez Suigetsu y Chōjūrō no se quedaron a tras iban a la par con Naruto, la charla que tuvo Suigetsu lo inspiro a seguir y luego que le contó a Chōjūrō este no se quedó atrás la imagen de naruto cambio para ellos.

Eran la 1pm cuando Mei fue a buscar a naruto para ir a comer y lo vio entrenando muy rigurosamente con Suigetsu y Chōjūrō ninguno quería perder estaban en un combate todos contra todos.

Zabuza: impresionante no.

Mei: nique lo digas.

Zabuza: este chico le dio más motivos para seguir a eso dos, ninguno quiere perder ante nadie.

Mei sonrió ante eso pero vio que golpearon a Naruto y quiso ver si esta va bien pero no se tuvo que mover el levanto y golpeo a Suigetsu- es muy impulsivo cuando se lo propone.

Zabuza: es verdad.

Mei: chicos vengan ya- grito los 3 chicos dejaron su combate rápidamente y se acercaron a Mei- es hora de ir a comer – los tres se pusieron contentos antes eso – Zabuza te veo en mi oficina en 5 minutos.

Zabuza: bien.

Mei: chicos síganme.

Luego de eso fueron a la cafetería y se encontraron con Haku que estaba comiendo los chicos se sentaron y Mei se despidió y le dijo a Naruto que más tarde vendría a buscarlo.

Suigetsu: y que has hecho hoy Haku-dijo mientras comía.

Haku: nada interesante solo historia, control de chakra y algo de Taijutsu y ustedes- mientras tomaba una sopa.

Suigetsu: yo primero inicie con Taijutsu y luego Kenjutsu con estos dos.

Chōjūrō: yo inicie junto con Naruto historia y control, luego Kenjutsu- dijo mientras tomaba también sopa.

Naruto: ya sabes que hice "amigo"- dijo enfatizando en la palabra mientras iba por la tercera ronda, enojando a Haku.

Haku: cuando te va acabar en la cabeza que soy una chica.

Naruto: lo que tú digas, Chōjūrō tú por quieres ser ninja- Haku y Chōjūrō se sorprendieron antes esa pregunta pero Suigetsu tenía el presentimiento de que la iba hacer y siguió comiendo.

Chōjūrō: bueno yo quiero ser ninja para proteger a mis abuelos y Ao.

Naruto: y tus padres.

Chōjūrō solo bajo la cabeza- ellos murieron por culpa de Yagura.

Naruto: lo siento.

Chōjūrō: no importa ellos, murieron protegiéndome a mí y a mis abuelos, Ao me cuido junto con ellos ya que era buen amigo de mis padres y lo considero como un padre, yo quiero ser un ninja porque quiero proteger a mi familia y evitar que alguien que los niños queden huérfanos por esta estúpida guerra.

Naruto: ese es un noble objetivo.

Chōjūrō: gracias- dijo mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

Naruto: y tu amigo porque.

Haku no le prestó atención a eso y respondió- para proteger a mi gente preciosa.

Naruto: gente preciosa.

Haku: si mi madre y yo éramos del clan Yuki un clan que domina el hielo esa era nuestra línea de sangre pero cuando mi padre se enteró nos intentó matar-naruto se sorprendido ante eso los otros dos dejaron de comer y la miraron ellos sabían la historia pero siempre les dolía escucharla- logre sobrevivir gracias a mis poderes pero mi madre no lo logro ella murió vague por mucho tiempo hasta que en que Zabuza me encontró desde entonces el me cuido y yo lo considero un padre por eso me quiero ser un ninja para protegerlo y proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí- dijo con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Naruto se sorprendido al oír eso- bueno es un objetivo al cursi- ese comentario molesto a los chicos y a Haku- pero si lo quieres lograr te toca entrenar duro si quieres protegerlos pero con la paliza que me diste ayer no dudo que lo lograras amigo- dijo con una sonrisa .

Esas palabra en verdad sorprendieron a los chicos, ellos empezaron a verlo de manera diferente por eso en especial Haku que no le importo que lo llamara hombre en especial esa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar un poco los chicos lo notaron excepto a Naruto y pensaron al mismo tiempo Suigetsu y Chōjūrō "eso sí que no mi hermana no se va a quedar con un chico como naruto".

En otro lado de la guarida.

Mei: bueno necesitamos esos recursos.

Ao: es verdad.

Zabuza: yo dirigiré el escuadrón no tengo más nada que hacer y yo conozco es sector.

Kei: me parece bien llévate el primer y segundo escuadrón.

Zabuza: estaba pensando lo mismo.

Mei: esperemos que funcione, hay en verdad necesitamos más dinero.

Ao: bueno tengo una idea que nos puede servir.

Kei: ¿Qué?

Ao: luego que me entere que naruto tenía el elemento madera- pero fue interrumpido.

EL TIENE EL ELEMENTO MADERA-gritaron al unimismo Kei y Zabuza.

Ao: si lo tiene y ya Mei empezó a pensar una forma de enseñárselo así que déjeme seguir- los dos se callaron- él también tiene el elemento cristal así que creo que podríamos enseñárselo y vender algunas piezas de cristal para ganar dinero.

Mei: no sería mala idea y sumamos madera que formemos con elemento madera ganaremos algo de dinero.

Kei: es buen plan pero ustedes saben lo difícil que es enseñar a dominar un elemento a alguien en especial una línea de sangre.

Zabuza: eso no me preocupa el chico aprende como esponja.

Ao: es verdad.

Kei: eso es cierto.

Ao: aprendió el ejercicio de caminar sobre los árboles en 30 minutos.

Zabuza: aprendió unas katas avanzadas unas horas y peleo a la par con Suigetsu.

Kei: impresionante.

Mei: bueno está decidido primero le enseñare a controlar el elemento cristal y madera- los demás afirmaron con la cabeza.

Luego de eso Zabuza salió a cumplir la misión mientras Mei- Ao-Kei fueron a buscar los chicos cuando llegaron a la cafetería no pudieron evitar sonreí ante la escena hay estaban los chicos riendo mientras comían y hablaban los que más sonrieron fueron Ao y Kei ya que Suigetsu y Chōjūrō no reían así desde la muerte de sus seres queridos, todos se acercaron dónde estaban.

Mei: bueno comieron bien.

Hai Mei- sama/onesan/vieja- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mei golpeo en la cabeza- modales que te he dicho.

Naruto: lo siento- dijo mientras los hombres tenían una gota en la cabeza y Haku rio por eso.

Mei: bueno Haku-Suigetsu se van con Ao.

Suigetsu: vale.

Haku: ok Mei-onesan.

Mei: tu naruto y Chōjūrō se van con Kei para Taijutsu y genjutsu entendieron-los dos afirmaron con la cabeza- bien te veré mas tarde para nuestra sección de entrenamiento.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue por su lado.

Naruto y Chōjūrō fueron al mismo lugar donde habían practicado con Zabuza.

Kei: bueno es el nivel de Chōjūrō pero quiero ver tu nivel, así que vas a pelar conmigo mientras que tú Chōjūrō vas hacer 50 abdominales y 25 sentadillas- este afirmo con la cabeza y se fue hacerlo mientras Naruto se quedó con Kei.

Naruto: te ataco con todo.

Kei: si- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Naruto saliera corriendo a golpearlo.

Naruto lanzo un golpe al estómago que Kei que detuvo con sus manos para luego lanzarle una patada que naruto esquivo agachándose luego intento el también una pata pero Kei la detuvo con su otra mano el tenía un brazo y una pierna atrapa pero hizo lo que siempre hacia en el bar cuando lo arrinconaban lo golpeo en donde le duele en sus partes nobles.

Kei: AHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-grito Chōjūrō se detuvo y vio lo que había pasado y se las sujeto por el dolor de quien alguien lo golpe hay mientras Kei soltó a naruto y se cayó al piso sosteniéndose las.

Chōjūrō se acercó- creo que te pasaste.

Naruto: él dijo con todo con todo fui.

Chōjūrō: bueno pero creo que te pasaste que pasaría si te pegaran hay.

Naruto: cómo crees que aprendí esta técnica – Chōjūrō solo negó con la cabeza.

Luego de un rato Kei se recuperó.

Kei: bueno tienes un poco de conocimiento de Taijutsu pero ahora vamos a empezar de verdad primero quiero que hagas 100 lagartijas-100 sentadillas y 100 abdominales.

Naruto: QUE.

Kei: si no empiezas ahora lo duplico – naruto no discutió y empezó –"la venganza es dulce"- Chōjūrō solo negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus ejercicios.

Luego de una hora había Naruto terminado sus ejercicios y empezó a practicar algunas posturas de Taijutsu junto con Chōjūrō durante un buen rato después de eso empezaron con una sesión simple de Genjutsu pero algo sorprendió a Kei que naruto los aprendió rápidamente él pensó que era por su control el empezó a pensar que tal vez era de descendencia Senju Chōjūrō no quedo atrás no quería perder y también aprendió el genjutsu básico cuando llego Mei vio a naruto y Chōjūrō meditando.

Mei: ya terminaron.

Kei: si ahora solo están relajándose luego de entrenar.

Mei: me parece bien- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a naruto relajado- Naruto es hora de tu entrenamiento conmigo-Naruto y Chōjūrō se acercaron a Mei.

Naruto: que pasa.

Mei: te lo dije vamos a entrenar.

Naruto: vale vamos Chōjūrō.

Mei: el entrenamiento de Chōjūrō acaba aquí tu vienes conmigo para entrenar tus líneas de sangre.

Naruto: ya veo, entonces Chōjūrō nos vemos-dándole la mano.

Chōjūrō: nos vemos naruto – aceptando el gesto.

Mei: bueno vamos, Chōjūrō Ao te busca – este afirmo con la cabeza luego de eso todos se fueron por su lado.

Luego de salir Mei guio a naruto aun campo de entrenamiento en parte subterránea de la guarida cuando llego hay se sorprendido era un lugar rocoso con algunos árboles pero al mismo tiempo amplio pero lo que más se sorprendido es que Haku estaba hay.

Naruto: que haces aquí Haku.

Haku noto que no le dijo chico o amigo y sonrió ante eso lo que produjo que naruto se sonrojara un poco pero no lo noto solo Mei- pues viene a entrenar con Mei-onesan.

Mei: si tu entrenaras con Haku- dijo agachándose a su altura-así que pórtate bien, luego me agradeces-le susurro lo último asiendo sonrojar a naruto.

Naruto se separó-no sé de qué hablas-dijo volteando la mirada.

Mei: como digas.

Naruto: Haku tu que dijiste que tenías línea de sangre de hielo no.

Haku: si, es muy útil en combate y cuando hace calor.

Naruto: oye no me has dicho que líneas de sangre tengo-dijo volteando a ver a Mei.

Mei: bueno ya sabes tienes todos los elementos no- Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- también tienes elemento cristal-polvo-quemar-madera-cristal-magnetismo-un elemento fuego muy poderoso – también parece que elemento tormenta –explosivo-junto con el de hielo- por lo que veo también uno nuevo el acero algo que nunca había oído pero también tienes los más poderosos de todos.

Naruto: cuales- dijo con entusiasmo por lo que hablo en el almuerzo con los demás le dijeron que el elemento madera era muy poderoso pero si había otros y el los tenia era impresionante.

Mei: pues el elemento lava y neblina que son los de mi clan- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: a eso creí que eran otros más impresionantes.

Mei le apareció una vena en la enfrente- que quieres decir.

Naruto: por lo que hable con Haku y los demás el elemento madera es el más fuerte.

Mei: así- dijo votando a ver a Haku.

Haku: bueno no el más fuerte sino el más práctico en batalla- dijo sudando a balas.

Mei: creo que ase una demostración-hizo una serie de seños y dijo- **Youton:**** dan maguma(elemento lava: balas de magma)**- luego de eso de la de la boca de Mei salieron una balas de magma que incineraron un árbol dejando sorprendidos los 2 chicos – que te parece.

Naruto: no estuvo mal- dijo guardándose la impresión.

Mei: me alegra que lo reconozcas, bueno tu empezaras con el dominio del cristal necesitas aprender a dominar la tierra, el agua, el fuego me entiendes- Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- luego de dominar los elementos te enseñare algunas técnicas.

Naruto: tú también eres del elemento cristal.

Mei: no pero tengo algunos pergaminos que te ayudaran a dominarlo.

Naruto: me parece bien, puedo empezar con fuego.

Mei: me parece bien, tu Haku practicaras el viento entiendes- Haku afirma con la cabeza – bueno entonces vayan al árbol y traigan todas la hojas que puedan- los dos chicos fueron a buscar la mayor cantidad de hojas que pudieron- tu naruto tienes que quemar la hoja solo tienes que pensar en una sensación caliente concentrarla en la hoja así- dijo mientras ella quemaba la hoja con sus manos- entiendes- este afirmo con la cabeza y empezó- tu Haku tienes que partir la hoja no soy buena en este elemento pero sé que tienes que concentrarte en una sensación de libertad y de fuerza concentra eso en la hoja pensando en fuerzas que se repelen unas a otras entiendes- Haku afirmo con la cabeza – bueno empiecen si necesitan ayuda pídanmelo – luego de eso empezaron a trabajar mientras Mei se sentaba en una roca .

Ella veía como Haku le ganaba a naruto en talento con el control elemental debido a su a que ella ya sabía cómo usar lo básico de su elemento hielo pero naruto no se quedaba atrás el empezó a entender el concepto muy bien, el entrenamiento fue lento pero productivo ya que al final de su sesión de entrenamiento Haku ya había partido hasta la mitad la hoja mientras naruto ya había quemado la hoja algo que sorprendido a Mei.

Mei: bueno es todo hasta hoy Haku puedes regresar sola verdad apuesto que Zabuza ya regreso- la chica afirmo con la cabeza se despidió de Mei y de naruto.

Naruto: también nos vamos.

Mei: si, pero antes tú me acompañaras hacer una pequeña misión.

Naruto: misión.

Mei: si asique sígueme- luego de eso naruto siguió a Mei afuera de la habitación.

Mei guio a naruto fuera del refugio algo que sorprendido a Naruto cuando le pregunto a donde iban ella solo sonrió y le dijo "voy a buscar algo interesante y quiero que me acompañes" él se encogió lo hombros y la siguió fuera del refugio luego de un rato caminando llegaron a un punto en el bosque

Mei: óyeme bien Naruto tú me esperas aquí oíste no te muevas.

Naruto: porque no puedo ir contigo.

Mei: voy a buscar algo importante y es una sorpresa así que espera aquí.

Naruto: vale- luego de eso Mei se fue y él se sentó en el tronco de un árbol viendo las estrellas.

No puedo evitar sonreí este día si se había divertido más que cualquier otro en su vida recordando la formación y las charlas con los chicos en verdad fue divertido él no se percató que había dos figuras mirándolo.

Naruto: en verdad me divertí pero es hora de marcharme ya estoy lejos del refugio – eso intereso a las personas que lo veían – mejor me voy ellos solo me están utilizando y cuando llegue el momento solo me dejaran de lado como siempre- fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse a caminar alejándose de ese lugar mientras las figuras lo seguían para ver si lo llevaban a ese lugar que tanto buscaban.

Luego de un rato caminando para alejarse del lugar se puso a pensar en sus cosas pero a él no le importo no es como si tuviera mucho pero las sombras que lo estaban siguiendo se impacientaron y lanzaron una Kunais para detenerlo, naruto se detuvo al ver la kunai en frente de el.

Naruto: quien esta hay.

Voz: dinos donde está el refugio del que hablaste.

Naruto: quien carajo esta hay.

Voz 2: parece que tenemos un chiquillo irrespetuoso.

Naruto: muéstrense cobardes.

Voz: vamos mocoso no solo dinos donde está el refugio.

Naruto: no sé de qué hablan- luego de eso dos ninjas aparecieron enfrente del él.

Ninja1: no nos mientas sabemos que sabes dijiste algo de un refugio- dijo mientras se acercaba con una kunai asustando a naruto.

Naruto: ya se los dije no sé nada déjenme solo- dijo mientras se alejaba asustado.

Ninja2: no nos mientas o te ira mal-dijo también acercándose con una kunai también naruto retrocedió hasta toparse con un árbol.

Naruto: ya se los dije no sé nada-dijo totalmente asustado

Ninja1: dinos la verdad tenemos que acabar con eso desgraciados con línea de sangre.

Naruto: porque- dijo con miedo.

Ninja2: porque son unos fenómenos que no merecen vivir.

Naruto: eso no es verdad ellos son buena gente.

Ninja1: así que sabes dónde están dinos y no te mataremos – dijo mientras acercaba la kunai a su cara.

Naruto estaba totalmente asustado era la primer vez en su vida estaba a punto de decir donde estaban cuando recordó el día que paso de como ellos la tuvieron peor que el de como todos buscan cumplir sus objetivos y de cómo se esfuerzan cada día para lograrlo y más que todo recordó la sonrisa de Haku pero también recordó las palabras de la persona que consideraba su abuelo.

Flash back

Vemos a naruto recogiendo las mesas mientras Danzo estaba bebiendo un poco de sake.

Danzo: oye naruto ven acá.

Naruto se le acerco- que pasa viejo.

Danzo se rio un poco tiempo que pasaron juntos en verdad había influido en Naruto- te quiero decir algo.

Naruto: que seria.

Danzo: sé que tu no quieres ser ninja pero te lo voy a decir, cuando este en una situación de vida o muerte y te den la oportunidad de salir libre arriesgando la vida de tus amigos nunca lo agás.

Naruto: de que hablas si yo puedo vivir que más dan los demás.

Danzo se rio un poco él era así en el pasado- yo también pensaba así pero Hiruzen – ante el nombre solo frunció el ceño Danzo vio eso y sonrió en verdad se parecían- cambio mi idea de la vida me enseño que los amigos, compañeros son lo más importante en vida y uno si va a morir lo mejor sería morir sabiendo que murió salvando a sus amigos y camaradas ya que eso en verdad es algo por lo que vale morir.

Naruto: tú piensas así.

Danzo: si, además esas palabras me hicieron cambiar mi vida porque si no estaría envuelto en la oscuridad te lo digo porque si llegas a estar en una situación parecida recuérdalo morir salvando a un ser querido es lo mejor.

Naruto bajo la mirada- tú sabes que además de ti no tengo a nadie más.

Danzo solo lo vio con ojos de compasión- es verdad pero no se sabe tal vez cuando te vayas conozcas personas que te valoren y valga la pena morir por ellas.

Naruto: lo pensare.

Danzo: yo dije lo mismo- y se empezó a reír.

Fin del flash back.

Naruto:" bueno viejo parece que los encontré"-te diré algo maldito bastardo no sé nada así que mátame puto de mierda afeminado – esto encabrono a los ninjas que se acercaron con sus kunais a matarlo, el cerro los ojos y pensó-"bueno viejo fue un placer conocerte y también a ti Mei aunque fue por un día fuiste la única a parte del viejo que me cuido gracias"-el espero el golpe pero nunca llego solo oyó un grito.

Ninja2: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- naruto abrió los ojos y vio uno de los ninjas muerto por unas kunais el otro ninja reacciono rápidamente y se puso en guardia.

Ninja1: quien esta hay.

Voz: como te atreviste a intentar dañarlo- Naruto reconoció la voz "Mei".

Naruto: qué demonios haces aquí vete yo valgo la pena.

Mei: no digas eso.

Ninja1: con que la conoces- dijo mientras cogía a naruto por el cuello – aparece o lo mato- dijo poniendo la kunai en su cuello.

Mei: te juro que si le haces algo tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

Ninja1: aparece o lo mato – dijo acercando más la kunai ante eso Mei salto del árbol en que estaba escondida- pero que tenemos aquí la líder de la rebelión la puta de Mei.

Mei: suéltalo y te perdonare la vida- dijo con aura de miedo.

Ninja1: por lo que veo este chico es importante para ti, déjame divertirme un rato y lo suelto – dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Naruto oyó eso y empezó a patalear- Mei vete de aquí déjame solo yo intente huir solo déjame no valgo la pena verte aquí.

Mei: ni creas que te voy a dejar solo.

Naruto: acaso no me oyes vieja puta vete de aquí- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ninja1: deja las cursilerías, vamos Mei dejare libre al muchacho solo acompáñame.

Mei apretó los labios- está bien.

Naruto aun con lágrimas- no me oyes vieja puta déjame solo no valgo la pena tú me dijiste que querías acabar con la guerra solo déjame morir.

Mei: si es verdad pero para que ganar si no lo hago con las personas que quiero- dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto solo siguió llorando por lo que dijo "ella me quiere creí que eso no me lo tenía permitido"-solo vete por favor no quiero que te hagan daño.

Mei: no me pasara nada no te preocupes.

Ninja1: lo contrario me querida puta te pasaran muchas cosa-dijo con una sonrisa más pervertida.

Naruto "no lo permitiré"- dijo mientras se seguía intentado liberar.

Ninja1: quédate quieto mocoso.

Naruto recordó su movimiento especial- me quieres me tienes-dijo mientras lo golpeo con sus piernas sus cositas ante eso Mei solo abrió los ojos ante eso y sonrió, naruto se liberó del agarrare y fue corriendo a donde Mei ella solo lo recibió con un abrazo– eres idiota o que te hubieran matado- dijo entre los brazos de Mei llorando.

Mei: ya relájate yo soy fuerte no me hubiera pasado nada-dijo mientras lo intentaba con solar- además te lo dije yo me soy un ninja para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí y tú lo eres- ante eso naruto solo lloro más entre los brazos de Mei.

Ninja: maldito hijo de puta te voy a matar- dijo levantándose.

Mei: tú eres el que va a morir, naruto ponte detrás mío- naruto obedeció.

Ninja1 empezó a hacer una seria de sellos- mueran malditos** Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Agua: Disparo)**- grito y una bola de agua salió de un metro de ancho salió.

Mei: tú eres el que va a morir por intentar dañar a mi hijo – dijo haciendo unas series de sello y haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera-** Youton:**** Maguma no ōkina bōru (elemento lava: gran bola de magma)**- de la boca de Mei salió una bola de magma de 3 m que sobre paso la bola de agua y quemo al ninja1 hasta matarlo-te lo mereces por haber intentado matarlo- luego volteo a ver a naruto que se encontraba con la mirada puesta en el suelo Mei se arrodillo- que te pasa.

Naruto: es verdad lo que dijiste – dijo con la mirada baja.

Mei: que dije.

Naruto alzo la mirada aun con lágrimas- lo de hijo.

Mei solo embozo una sonrisa - si algún problema.

Naruto: porque solo me quieren como arma-ante esas palabras Mei le dio una cachetada.

Mei: en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso, yo nunca te vi como un arma yo te vi como un chico que le faltaba amor y yo te lo quiero dar- dijo mientras naruto por cada palabra solo derramaba lágrimas.

Naruto: no me mientes- dijo aun con lágrimas.

Mei: oye me bien yo nunca te voy abandonar no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré hay para protegerte-dijo mientras lo abrasaba y este solo lloraba en su hombro- llora todo lo que quieras nunca te voy abandonar para eso soy tu madre si eso quieres- dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

Naruto solo siguió llorando – si quiero que tú seas mi okāsan- ante esas palabras fue turno de Mei de derramar unas lágrimas.

Ambos siguieron abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que naruto se calmó.

Mei: mejor hijo- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Naruto: si okāsan.

Mei: me parece bien ahora- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto se sobo la cabeza- y eso porque fue.

Mei: por llamarme vieja puta, nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así entendiste- dijo seria.

Naruto: nunca en la vida lo prometo- dijo con la mano en corazón sudando a mares.

Mei: bien ahora toma- dijo dándole un pergamino.

Naruto lo recibió- que hago con esto.

Mei: ábrelo y di Kai en el círculo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto hizo lo que dijo y de ahí salió un nuevo conjunto de ropa una camisa azul oscura con el símbolo del remolino, uno pantalones negros y unas sandalias negras.

Mei: fui donde una amiga para que me las vendiera quería darte una sorpresa pero cuando fui a buscarte no te encontré.

Naruto solo dejo caer y fue otra vez a abrazarla- gracias-gracias-gracias-repetía una y otra vez abrazando a Mei – te prometo que nunca los voy a dejar.

Mei: ya lo se ahorra recoge la ropa nos tenemos que ir antes que lleguen los refuerzos de eso malnacidos- naruto afirmo con la cabeza y recogió la ropa y se subió a la espalda de Mei y se fueron de hay .

Ahora vemos a Naruto en la guarida específicamente en la cafetería con su nueva ropa comiendo con su nueva madre.

Mei: hoy comerás algo nuevo se llama ramen lo haz comido.

Naruto: no.

Mei: creo que te va encantar.

Naruto se encogió los hombros y la probo luego del primer bocado quedo maravillado y se lo termino en menos de unos 10 segundo- los mejor que he probado en mi vida, señorita otra- dijo llamando a la mesera ella se sonrojo un poco y fue a buscar otro plato.

Mei: "sí que será un rompe corazones"- luego lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Naruto: ahora que dije.

Mei: di por favor y gracias, me entiendes- dijo con su tipo de sonrisa.

Naruto trago duro – si.

Mei: me alegra.

Voz: hay estas quiero mi revancha- Mei y naruto voltearon y vieron a Ao-Zabuza-Kei-Haku-Suigetsu- Chōjūrō.

Naruto: quieres que perder otra vez –dijo con una sonrisa.

Suigetsu: que dijiste.

Kei: vamos relájate y comamos, mañana pelean.

Vale-dijeron los dos.

Haku: y esa ropa naruto.

Naruto: a esta me la regaron okāsan.

Chōjūrō: okāsan?.

Naruto: si Mei-okāsan- lo que dijo dejo impactado a todos.

Mei: que pasa algo

Los 6 se recuperaron pero no dijeron nada estaban feliz por ellos los adultos porque Mei cumplió su sueño de ser mama y los chicos porque naruto encontró a alguien que lo quiera como ellos lo encontraron con sus guardianes.

Ao: nada Mei les molesta que los acompañemos.

Mei: claro que no mientras más mejor- luego de eso se sentaron juntos y la mesera le trajo el ramen a naruto y esta le sonrió y le dijo "que si necesitaba algo más que la llamara que ella lo atendería "con una sonrisa que hizo que los hombres tuvieran celos y que una Haku se pusiera furiosa.

Haku: sabes naruto creo que te quedaba mejor la otra ropa.

Naruto: tú crees.

Haku: si totalmente.

Naruto: bueno si tú lo dices- dijo mientras comía otro ramen sin notal que Haku se puso celosa mientras los hombres solo tenían una cosa en cabeza bueno menos Zabuza "maldito suertudo" mientras Zabuza" no se te ocurra acercarte a mi hija o te mato".

Mei: "si todo un caza nova"- pensó con una sonrisa.

Mientras comía naruto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por primera vez en su vida estaba en verdad en familia dijo mientras veía como hablaban su nueva familia en especial a su nueva madre.

Naruto: "porque quiero ser ninja para protegerlos que son importante para mí y a mi nuevo hogar y lo hare sobre mi vida, ese es mi camino ninja"- pensó mientras veía a Mei que al ver que lo veía le sonrió-"en especial a ella mi única madre".

Fin del capítulo 1


End file.
